


Fragile

by Dressed_up_in_gold



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_up_in_gold/pseuds/Dressed_up_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just your average rough sex scenario with Tsukiyama and Renji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so I really wanted to try out this pairing some so here it is

It was carnal, filthy, immoral, and Shuu loved every blissful second of it. The soft texture of his carpet rubbed against his back as he was fucked deeply by Renji who filled him to the brim, making sure he felt every delicious inch of his cock when their hips collided. Slender legs were wrapped around the more muscled waist of Renji. Beautiful marks of purple and blue were spread across Shuu’s neck, decorating him. Shuu’s cock, dripping sticky precum against his toned torso, bounced from the force of Renji’s thrusts. Another shiver ran through him as heat washed over him, pushing more moans from the ghouls mouth. Pleasure crept along his spine gathering in the pit of his stomach, making his back arc like a bow that had been tightly strung.

Shuu loved it like this. Renji looked godlike, chiseled muscles flexed as he pounded into him. The scent of spices, sweat, a slight musk seemed to surround him, it was Renji’s scent, a simple thing that made Shuu weak. He loved it when Renji let go, took him as hard as he could, fucking him into the floor and made him cum without ever having to touch his cock. Manicured nails dug into the carpet trying to find some purchase amidst the sea of pleasure that was drowning him slowly. A high pitched cry left his lips which were red and bruised from the aggressive kissing that had occurred earlier. The head of Renji’s cock brushed against his prostate leaving him breathless. Renji knew how to tease, how to force him to the edge only to yank him back until he was a mess.

Renji could feel the carpet digging into his knees as he fucked Shuu. His thick cock was wrapped in the tight heat of Shuu’s entrance, stretching him. His hands braced him, both planted firmly next to Shuu’s head as he continued to fuck him at a rough pace. Seeing how Shuu’s face twisted in ecstasy, along with the melodic moans made his cock twitch in pleasure. Bringing his face down he captured Shuu’s soft lips in a rough kiss, swallowing any moans, Hands tangled in gray locks and pulled him closer, Shuu’s body practically dripped with want and Renji couldn’t get enough of the ghoul under him.

Stamina was something that ghouls certainly didn’t lack. Renji groaned into Shuu’s mouth, tasting the sweet flavor that accompanied Shuu’s tongue. Hips slammed against hips and Renji was passed the point of caring if he had bruises. Calloused fingertips moved from the carpet to slide up Shuu’s side before pinching at the pink nipple. Renji smirked against Shuu’s mouth before trailing hot open mouth kisses down his neck, nipping at the pale flesh. Sucking at an ear lobe Renji found himself in the perfect position to drive Shuu crazy.

“Fuck, you like that?” Renji groaned burying himself inside Shuu, smirking at how the ghoul writhed under him his mouth hung open, “you like my fucking cock in you?”

Shuu couldn’t provide an answer. Pleasure was making the words stick to his throat. God, he loved it when Renji talked like that, it was so rare to hear him speak in front of people, but here, he really did have a loose tongue. His eyes fluttered shut due to the wave of desire that flowed through him. He could sense how Renji leaned up and a strong hand found it’s way around Shuu’s neck. Another moan left Shuu and his head tilted back, exposing his throat to Renji. A sinful gasp escaped his lips when Renji tightened his hand, not enough to choke him but close enough to cut off some oxygen.

“allow me to repeat,” Renji’s voice dripped with lust, “Do you like my cock in your ass?”

“Ah, yes-” Shuu clawed at the carpet, his body desperate to attain some form of release.

“Hmm you look so pretty with my hand around your neck.” growling deeply Renji could feel Shuu’s pulse skyrocket as he moaned. He really did love this.

Shuu could feel every nerve heighten in pleasure. His hands wrapped around Renji’s forearm, letting him know he didn’t have to move just yet. The pressure on his neck made his eyes roll and the hot pleasure in his gut made him groan loudly. Coming closer to the edge Renji shifted and used his free hand to hoist Shuu’s leg over his shoulder. Retracting some he pulled out until just the head of his cock rested inside Shuu who was desperately flexing his hips to try and coax him back in.

“Please…...Renji..” Shuu whined, he was right there.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Renji flexed his hips forward slightly, only pushing in enough to make Shuu gasp and squirm.

“Please Renji, please fuck me.” Shuu practically sobbed.

Renji shuddered at Shuu’s plea, his eyes took in every inch of his debauched form. He reveled in the yelp of pleasure that Shuu gave when he slammed back in, the angle allowing him to hit his prostate and push him over the edge. Renji could feel Shuu convulse around him, Shuu’s nails dug into his forearm as he came, succumbing to the pleasure and crying out Renji’s name in broken syllables.

Pleasure consumed Renji right after, he pushed into the hilt, spilling deep inside Shuu who was panting and whining as his orgasm shook him, his own cum now splattered across his torso. Groaning loudly Renji exhaled after. He carefully removed Shuu’s leg and released his neck. Immediately Renji was close to Shuu, looking over bruises and making sure that he hadn’t hurt him.

“Are you okay?” It was a common question that Shuu always appreciated getting, especially when it came from Renji after they fucked.

“Oui, I am _very_ okay” Shuu panted as he slowly came down from his high.

“Are you sure?” Renji was thorough as alway, his arms wrapped around the other ghoul, tugging him close. .

“Of course,” Shuu gave a weak smile before pressing their foreheads together, “I’m not as fragile as you think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have like four other stories I should be writing and yet, here I am writing sin


End file.
